Betrayal
by Yaoilover2180
Summary: He gazed over the town he once lived in Konoha, he shook his head to erase the memories he had of the town and thought of his mission. SasukeXNaruto Lemon! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking Naruto's thought's 

"_Sand Village boss"_

Chapter One

"You sure he's here?" Gaara asked his blond partner.

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't leave." Naruto assured him.

"Ok." Gaara replied simply.

"Let's get this over with I hate this place." Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"You think they'll remember you?"

"No, I've been gone to long and I don't think they want to remember me."

"Your pretty hard to forget Naruto." Gaara said as he jumped to a tree limp.

"True, but who would want to remember me?" Naruto asked jumping to the same tree limp. He gazed over at the town he once lived in Konoha, he shook his head to erase the memories he had of the town and thought of his mission. "Let's go." Naruto jumped for tree to building, Gaara rolled his eyes and followed the blond. "Here." Naruto said quickly looking down at the crowd of people.

"I don't see him." Gaara looked at all the people.

"I know he's here, I can sense his charka, he's very close." Naruto said seriously, looking down at the people.

"The joy coming from the people, it's making me sick." Gaara glared at a laughing couple.

"I know will be gone soon." Naruto assured him. Naruto spotted their target, he was walking out of the building Gaara and him where standing on. "There he is. Let's grab him and go." Naruto pointed, he was about to jump down until Gaara stopped him. "What are you doing? He's right there!" Naruto glared at his redheaded friend.

"He's with someone, we don't want any witness, the last thing we need is to be caught." Gaara looked at Naruto with no emotion.

"Let's follow him." Naruto said.

"He'll sense our charka." Gaara reminded him.

"Then let us just follow him the old fashion way." Naruto smirked.

"Huh?" Gaara looked at Naruto confused. Naruto motioned Gaara to follow him, and he did, they jumped down to the side of the building and landed in the ally way.

"Now, remember keep your charka down, don't get upset ok." Naruto looked Gaara in the eye.

"I'll try, Naruto." Gaara nodded. Naruto was really the only person who could clam him down, they have gotten real close like brothers and they knew how to work together. They walked out of the ally all clam like and started to follow their target. "What if he realizes he's being followed and notices who you are?" Gaara questioned, Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled him into an ally.

"Ok, how about this?" Naruto asked as he performed his 'sexy jutsu' (but she had clothes.)

"Better, I guess." Gaara cringed a little.

"Good," Naruto said in a girly voice.

"I hate that voice." Gaara glared.

"Too bad, now we should act like a couple." Naruto winked.

"Whatever." Gaara rolled his eyes as Naruto hooked arms with him and walked out of the ally.

"Oh my, do you know who he's with?" Naruto giggled.

"No." Gaara cringed again.

"Sakura." Naruto giggled again. "I thought he hated Sakura, I guess he changed." Naruto shrugged it off and tried to make it look like they weren't following them.

"That's Sasuke for you." Gaara laugh a little.

"Yeah."

"Sasuke-kun is it just me or do you feel like we're being followed?" Sakura asked Sasuke grabbing onto his arm. Naruto and Gaara slowed down the pest, and tried to look natural.

"Relax Sakura, who would follow us? Kakashi?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, but you can never be too careful." Sakura pointed out.

"Ah, Sakura we are ninja we can take on any stalkers." Sasuke sighed. "And let go of my arm!" Sasuke ordered.

"Well I guess he hasn't changed to much." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, and it's pretty funny that they think they can take us." Gaara smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto giggled.

"Oh and by the way if you ever do the 'sexy jutsu' in front of me again, I'm going to have to kill you." Gaara glared.

"Ok, ok sorry."

---

Finally, Sasuke and Sakura stopped at her house and Gaara and Naruto sat down at a near by bench.

"So, when she goes in and he's a couple feet away we grab him?" Naruto asked.

"No, we wait until he gets to his house." Gaara had all the answers.

"Ok." Naruto turned his attention to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, you really want to go to the big old house by yourself then to stay with me?" Sakura pouted.

"For the last time, Sakura I don't like you like that!" Sasuke glared at her.

"Then why do you hang out with me?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Because, you're my…friend" Sasuke cringed.

"Sasuke you're lying! Tell me the truth."

"Because…Naruto is still gone." Sasuke sighed.

"NARUTO? That's why because you miss Naruto! Ah!!" She yelled slamming the door to her house.

"I wasn't the only one who heard that right?" Naruto looked at Gaara, who had a smirk on his face.

"No you weren't." He laughed a little and got to his feet. "Now come on we need to follow the Uchiha."

"I'm assuming you have a plan." Naruto got up.

"Yes, don't I always." He smirked again as he walked in the direction Sasuke went. Sasuke got to his home and to his surprise someone was sitting on his front steps.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke questioned the dark figure.

"Yes, you can." The figure came into the light.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yes, I'm back…I have no time for small talk, Gaara of the Sand Village is after me!" Naruto said looking around.

"What?" Sasuke looked at him confused. "Wait a minute." Sasuke looked round and stepped away from Naruto. "Your, your not Naruto!"

"You know your right I'm not." **'Naruto's'** voice deepened and he glared at Sasuke. A puff of gray smoke flew in front of Sasuke's face, and when it cleared he saw Gaara. "So you can see passed a trick." Gaara smirked as his sand slowly moved to Sasuke's feet.

"What…what are you doing here?" Sasuke tried to back away but his foot was stuck. "What the hell?" Sasuke looked down and saw that Gaara's sand was holding onto his leg, then it cover the rest of his body every quickly and then incased him in it.

"Good plan.' Naruto smiled. "Now, let's get the hell out of here." Naruto laughed and they disappearing from the area with Sasuke. **(A/N He's transformed out of his 'sexy jutsu) **

---

"Ok we can't go to the village just yet so we'll set up camp in that old barn." Gaara pointed head of them.

"Got it." Naruto nodded. "Are you having trouble holding him in there?" Naruto asked reaching the barn and looking at the case of sand, which was holding Sasuke.

"A little he's putting up a good fight." Gaara smirked entering the barn. "But when I release him, he **should** knock out from fighting so much in the sand." Gaara moved Sasuke to a stack of hay.

"I'll take first watch you used to much charka." Naruto offered.

"Thanks, I'm going to release him now." Gaara closed his eyes and held out a fist, then opened it out and that release Sasuke. Sasuke coughed from lack of air, and looked at his two kidnappers.

"Night Gaara." Naruto smirked.

"Night, Naruto." Gaara walked to the door of the barn and relaxed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke rubbed the sand out of his eyes to see Naruto, he was different, he was taller at least six foot, he wasn't wearing the orange jumpsuit instead he was wearing a black shirt with fishnet under his shirt and some tight black jeans, and his hair was much longer, it was down to his shoulders in different layers. But his blue eyes still had its innocents, which made it hard for Sasuke to think Naruto would do this to him.

"Long time no see Sasuke." Naruto walked closer to the light.

"But, why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Do you think I should tell him?" Naruto turned to Gaara.

"Sure. I don't think boss will get mad." Gaara sighed.

"Ok," Naruto turn towards Sasuke, "So I guess I'll tell you."

"From when you left?" Sasuke asked.

"That was five years ago you think I would remember that?" Naruto looked at him confused, Gaara laughed a little. "Gaara shut up." Naruto glared.

"Then just tell me why you left." Sasuke said.

"Ok, I left because, after all I did for the damn village, people still under minded me and still thought I was a demon, which is somewhat true but not a 100 ok." Naruto leaned against a pole and folded his arms. "Now, the reason why I'm here now is clearly just a mission nothing more, I tried to forget the memories of this place when I left for the Sand Village, but they keep coming back now that I'm here, but I'm not going to let that stop me." Naruto scuffed as he remembered his boss giving him his mission.

---

_-Flash Back. - _

"_Now, I have a very important mission for you two, you are my top ninjas and I know this will get done quick with you two." Their boss looked at them both, Naruto sitting in front of him and Gaara leaning on the wall. "I need you two to…kidnap I guess you could say, the Great Uchiha from the Hidden Leaf Village. Now before you interrupt Naruto I will explain more when you come back. As of right now, you are truly the only one who knows that village and the Uchiha. So that's why you're here, and you work well with Gaara, and that's why you're here Gaara." He looked at them both Naruto was making a tight fist, he was pissed that he had to go back the very village that hated him so. Gaara was standing there emotionless, as always. "You leave tomorrow. And due back in three days, even though I know you can do it in two." He smirked. "Now, get out of here." He ordered. _

_-End of Flash Back- _

---

"So you see I have no idea why the Sand Village wants for you, unless you know something I don't, I can't help you." Naruto smirked; Sasuke glared at him and darted for the door, but was tripped by Gaara's sand. "Nice try Uchiha, nice try." Naruto bent down next to him as he groaned to get up. "Good job Gaara."

"Hn" Gaara glared.

"You better be careful Sasuke, Gaara can only take so much stupidity." Naruto laughed.

"Then it must have took him a lot not to kill you then." Sasuke laughed, Naruto glared at him and hit one of his pressure points and knocked him out.

"You learned that from me." Gaara groaned looking at the moon.

"So, he'll shut up now, until morning." Naruto picked up Sasuke and through him on the stack of hay.

"True," Gaara looked away from the moon and at Naruto, "You can sleep, I don't need any." Gaara looked away.

"Ok, see you in the morning and don't kill anyone with out me ok?" Naruto joked.

"Yeah, sure." Gaara rolled his eyes.

---

When Sasuke woke up he was in a different room and sitting on the floor near the wall chained.

"About time you woke up." Sasuke couldn't really make out the voice the echo made it difficult.

"Where are you?" Sasuke looked through the darkness the only light there was the light shining on him.

"In the corner, why you want to see my face?" The voice laughed.

"Yeah, I would like to know who I'm talking to."

"You don't know?" The voice asked.

"No, because of the echo's." Sasuke replied.

"I'm truly hurt, you can't tell that's sad and painful." The voice walked forward towards Sasuke.

"Figured it was you…Naruto." Sasuke smirked. "I knew Gaara wouldn't be here."

"Nope, you're stuck with me sorry." Naruto leaned on the wall and the light hit him at the perfect angle; it made him look so hot! Sasuke couldn't help but to stare. "What are you looking at?" Naruto glared.

"Nothing." Sasuke looked away blushing. "So, have you figured out why I'm here yet?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope." Naruto looked to the left. "I'll know when you know." Naruto looked back at him.

"Ok, you know Naruto you've changed a lot." Sasuke smirked.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good," Sasuke blushed again.

---

"_He's here correct?" _

"Yes, boss, and I really **hate** doing this I hope you know." Gaara said.

"_I know, but it's not up to me. I'm sorry it must be done, Gaara." _

"Yeah, that's what you said about me, but I'm still here." Gaara glared.

"_I know but this is different, and you know it." _

"Fine, I'll go get **them**. Boss." Gaara walked out of the room slowly, and headed for Sasuke's cell.

---

The door swung open and Gaara had the same emotionless look on his face.

"It's time." Gaara said simply walking away, Naruto nodded and unchained Sasuke and pushed him forward to the boss's room.

Sasuke: What? I have to get kidnapped by the dobe and no brows!? 

**Me: Yep, what I say goes.**

**Naruto: Yes, for once I'm not annoying!**

**Gaara: I wouldn't say that**

**Sasuke: -laughs-**

**Naruto: Shut up!**

**Me: ok while they are fighting please take this time to review and hope I update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Betrayal**

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking Naruto's thought's 

"_Sand Village boss"_

Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke stepped in the room and Naruto noticed Gaara wasn't coming.

"Your not coming, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"No, my orders are to make sure no one comes in, or out for that matter." Gaara replied whispering the last part.

"Ok Gaara." Naruto slowly closed the door behind him and moved Sasuke more into the room.

"_Ah, finally the Great Uchiha at least. I knew you and Gaara wouldn't disappoint me." _He smirked looking at Naruto than Sasuke again. He nodded to someone behind Naruto, and then someone grabbed Naruto from behind and pushed him to the floor.

"Hey, what the hell!" Naruto yelled, his face was on the ground facing Sasuke. (Sasuke was pushed to the ground too)

"_We've been planning this since you arrived, five years ago Naruto." _

"Planning? Planning what?" Naruto tried to move.

"_We all know the power you posses, and we're going to take it from you." _He laughed.

"Then what the hell is Sasuke doing here?" Naruto groaned.

"_He's the only one who can take the power from you, it's a Uchiha thing." _He smirked.

_Like hell I'm going to let them do this! _

_**Then get the hell out of there!**_

Naruto swiftly kicked the guy who had him pitted and turn to run for the door but was stopped short. He was handcuffed to Sasuke.

"You've gone to be shitting me!" Naruto glared, he kicked the guy on Sasuke and pulled him up.

"You have a plan?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, run." Naruto shot for the door; he slid it open and then was face to face with Gaara. "Oh, shit your apart of this too! Fine!" Naruto yelled, he pushed Gaara out of the way and ran with Sasuke. When it was clear Naruto did a transporting jutsu really quick, and disappeared.

---

"_Gaara how could you let them get away?" _

"I'm sorry, sensei." Gaara sighed.

"_Go after them!" _He ordered. Gaara nodded and disappeared.

---

"Fuck, fuck, fuck how could they do this to me! I can't- Ah shit, Gaara, shit!" Naruto screamed angry that his 'friend' betrayed him.

"Naruto, clam down." Sasuke pulled his arm that was handcuffed closer, which made Naruto jerk forward.

"Clam down? WHY SHOULD I CLAM DOWN!" Naruto continued to yell. "This is bullshit, now the whole Sand Village will be after us. Shit! They know all my hiding spots and how I think! I don't think I should be clam right now!" Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Ok, ok I see I'm no help, but first things first we need to get these off." Sasuke said pulling on the handcuffs.

"Yeah, use your fireball jutsu." Naruto rubbed his temples.

"It will burn us!" Sasuke glared.

"I heal fast and we won't cover much ground unless we get this off! So if you have a better idea please tell me!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok, fine I'll do it." Sasuke sighed; he did the hand signs perfectly, "Fireball Jutsu." Sasuke called. As the fire mantled through the chain they both held back their screams. The chain broke and Sasuke stopped very quickly, he looked at Naruto who was looking at his arm. You could tell he wanted to scream but he didn't he just watched as the burn healed. "That wasn't so bad." Sasuke rubbed his wrist.

"No, now if you excuse me, I'm leaving." Naruto started walking off.

"Wait! What? I thought we were going to travel together." Sasuke sounded disappointed.

"Look Uchiha," Naruto stopped walking and turned around, "their after both of us and if were together and they find us they already won. I'll be damn if they're going to take my power, and I wouldn't want you to deal with me." Naruto sighed and turned around again.

"Wait, you said they know all your hiding spots, but they don't know mine!" Sasuke shouted hoping Naruto would turn around.

**_Oh come on kit, the Uchiha seems to be trying really hard._**

_I know ok, I just don't want the memories to come back, so forget it._

That's not what your worried about, your afraid your feels for the Uchiha will come back not your memories.

_Shut up!_

_**No, just turn around and take his offer!**_

_Why?_

_**Because I know you what to!**_

_So doesn't mean I will!_

_**Don't make me make you!**_

_FINE! I'll take his offer just shut the fuck up! _ Naruto turned around he saw Sasuke's face light up, but still no smile.

"So, I'm guessing your taking my offer, dobe?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes, I am." Naruto tried not to glared. "And if you ever call me dobe again, teme, I'll break your arm got it?" Naruto said in a very clam but angry voice, Sasuke just nodded and smirked. Sasuke was about to jump to on a tree limp, but Naruto grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go to my hiding spot?" Sasuke said confused.

"Sasuke, I can't believe I'm the one actually thinking, the Sand Village is after us, and if they sense a hint of charka, they will come running towards it. We want to get away from them, not bring them to us. We'll walk." Naruto let go of Sasuke arm and walked forward hiding his blush.

Nice kit you can't help but to blush even after yelling at him.

_It's not my fault; just I keep remembering what I wanted to say to him before I felt you know?_

Yeah, you can tell him now.

_No, not now ok. _

Ok fine don't take my advice.

_I won't. _

---

_-Flash Back- _

_Naruto just got done with his training and was heading home, he wanted to talk to Sasuke about how he felt about him but he was too shy. He also wanted Sasuke to leave with him to the unknown just to get out of the Hidden Leaf Village. As his thoughts raced people we're screaming and yelling at him to go away as always. The villages still thought of him as a demon, which pissed off Naruto more than they knew. Actually one of the villages throw a rock at Naruto's arm, he ignored as always until the villager that through the rock came up to him making Naruto stop. _

"_I don't see how you made it to became a ninja." He glared; Naruto ignored him once again and continued walking. "Hey, demon!" the man yelled and Naruto just kept walking. "Hey, I'm talking to you, you freak!" The man threw another rock and hit Naruto's back. Naruto slowly turned around and glared at the man. _

"_First off, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, not demon, and not freak! Second off I did nothing to you so why are you bugging me? And third off why are you throwing rocks at me?" Naruto didn't let the man answer and turned around and headed home. Yes, Naruto was too nice for his own good (sometimes) as he arrived at his apartment he smelled something, spray-print. Naruto sighed and opened his door and the smell hit him hard. _

"_Ah, shit that smells," He walked into his apartment and looked around on the walls was a whole bunch of different evil saying, "Ok that's it! I'm not putting up with! 13 years of this has to stop, I'm leaving!" Naruto yelled at no one. He stormed off into his room, grabbed a backpack and packed what he need. Naruto looked out the window and the sun was setting, he sighed and opened the window and jumped to the roof. _

_He jumped roof, to roof, but stop near Sasuke's house. _

"_Maybe I should ask him to come with me." Naruto jumped to a near by window where he heard voices, he looked inside and saw Sasuke and Sakura talking and laughing about god knows what. Naruto listen carefully to what they were saying. _

"_So Sasuke-Kun how was training with Naruto?" Sakura asked sipping her tea._

"_Hn" Sasuke shrugged. _

"_He's so annoying, I don't see how you can stand him." Sakura rolled her eyes, which pissed off Naruto. _

"_Hn, it's not so bad." Sasuke said not looking at the pinked haired girl. _

"_Yeah, but you have to admit, he shouldn't really be a ninja." Sakura was really ticking off Naruto. _

"_Well, he is. Can't change that." Sasuke said, Naruto couldn't take it he didn't want to hear anymore, from this point on he was on his own and he would forget this village and everyone in it. He jumped to a near by tree and disappeared into the forest not looking back. _

_-What Naruto didn't hear-_

"_But I think he really should be a ninja, he has some skills." Sasuke smirked sipping his tea. _

_-End of Flash back- _

---

Sasuke noticed Naruto looked a little pissed.

"You ok?" Sasuke interrupted his train of thought.

"Huh?" Naruto forgot he was with Sasuke, "Oh, yeah I'm fine just thinking," Naruto looked at Sasuke who was about to say something, "don't say it!" Naruto warned. Sasuke chuckled a little and Naruto blushed.

_Hope he didn't see that._

_**If he didn't he's blind, I even saw it!**_

_Shut up!_

Ok, ok fine.

"You sure you ok?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so how far away are we from your hiding spot?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Not far." Sasuke smirked, as they walked up a hill and saw Sasuke's hiding spot.

"HELL NO!" Naruto yelled, looking at the Hidden Leaf Village.

**Naruto: Gaara turns on me! That's not right.**

**Gaara: Sure as hell sounds like me.**

**Sasuke: Wait I do nothing! Like nothing when my face is on the floor chained to the dobe?**

**Me: Pretty much –nods- **

**Sasuke: That's gay! God damn it! I'm writing the next chapter!**

**Me: I like to see you try.**

**Naruto: Ooooh Sasuke you got told.**

**Sasuke: -glares- shut up Dobe.**

**Naruto: Make me!**

**Sasuke: Fine –tackles Naruto to the ground-**

**Me: Sorry people but I got to stop here hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage" 

Chapter 3

"Sasuke, I'll be damned is I have to live there again!" Naruto pointed at the village.

"Naruto," Sasuke gave a very serious look, "trust me, this is the last place they will look for you." Sasuke assured him.

"Err, no, I won't!" Naruto folded his arms.

"Stop being a stubborn ass! Just trust me ok?" Sasuke glared.

"F…fine." Naruto cringed.

---

"So, you see Naruto has several hiding spots and I know them all, and I drew out a map of them." Gaara said handing a map to each of the ninjas with him. "Now, it will be best if we all spilt up, it will be easier to find him." Gaara looked at all of them seeing if anyone objected to his plan. "Everyone got it." Gaara glared.

"Yes, sir." They all said in unions.

"Now, go." He ordered and they all disappeared. _'I'll get to you first, Naruto.' _Gaara thought as he disappeared.

---

Sasuke and Naruto arrived in the town and they headed straight for Sasuke's house.

"I'm glad it's dark no one is out." Naruto quickened his pest.

"Chill, Naruto, I don't live that far." Sasuke smirked. As they got to the house it look like a hunted house or something, no lights were on and it looked really old in the dark. Sasuke searched in his pockets for his keys, his eyes widen when he didn't find them.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked sounding annoyed.

"My keys are gone." Sasuke said worried patting his pockets.

"Oh yeah, I remember now I took them." Naruto smiled.

"Oh thank god." Sasuke sighed in relief. "You have them right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto dug into his pocket and grabbed the Uchiha's keys. "Here you go." Naruto grinned, dropping them in Sasuke's hand.

"Thanks." Sasuke gave and small smile and then unlocked the door. The house was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing.

"Where's a light when you need one?" Naruto joked, Sasuke smirked and clapped his hand twice and the lights came on. "Oh, a clapper nice, but I still hate it here." Naruto reminded Sasuke.

"Ok, I get it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**_Tell him!_**

No Why? 

_I don't want to yet._

_**Bull Shit!**_

Shut up Kyuubi! I don't need you screaming in my head right now ok! 

_**Stop beating around the bush and just tell him.**_

No Why? Because! Of…what he said to Sakura the night I felt ok! 

_**Oh, I see.**_

_Yeah. _

"Naruto you ok? You look like your having a war with yourself." Sasuke smirked, shutting the door and walking into the living room.

"Stop asking me that! What are you my mother?" Naruto glared making Sasuke change the subject.

"Sorry, I haven't seen you in five years and when you come back you kidnap me!" Sasuke plumbed down of his couch.

"I knew I should have went on my own." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing." Naruto sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Sasuke got off the couch and headed for the stairs. Naruto headed for the couch. "Not going to sleep yet?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied lying down on the couch.

"You, know I have a guest bedroom up stairs you can crash in." Sasuke tried to hide his blush.

"Ok, cool." Naruto said getting up from the couch. "Which one?" Naruto asked reach the top floor with Sasuke.

"That one." Sasuke pointed to the room next to his. **(A/N I wonder why O.o) **

"Thanks." Naruto nodded and walked into his room and shut the door.

'God, it's good to see him again.' Sasuke smiled as he walked into his room.

---

Naruto's Dream 

_Naruto and Sasuke were running towards the bridge, but the difference this time was that Sasuke and Naruto were holding hands and they were both smiling. Sasuke was smiling! When they got to the bridge, they ran into a very pissed off pink headed girl._

"_Naruto! Let go of Sasuke, he doesn't like you!" Sakura screamed walking forward and poking Naruto in the chest and making him back up, which made him, let go of Sasuke's hand. "Naruto, you're living in a dream world Sasuke only feels sorry for you, because you're a loser!" Sakura stopped and put her hands on her hips. "He even said so himself, you're a sorry ninja and you will always be a loser so give it up!" Naruto had tears building up, but then he feft as though someone was behind him, and so he turned around. _

"_Gaara?" Naruto looked into the redhead's emotionless face _

"_Naruto, you don't belong here come back with me." _

"_It's the right thing to do Naruto, demon with demon." Sakura added. _

"_Come with me Naruto." Gaara repeated._

"_Go, Naruto!" Sakura shouted, Naruto was in pain at this point and then the room started spinning and all he saw was Gaara and Sakura's faces spinning around and telling him to go. _

_-End of Dream-_

"No!" Naruto shouted waking up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He pulled his covers back and sat at the end of the bed. "Shit, damn dreams." Naruto put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Naruto's door opened slowly, Naruto looked up.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked stepping into the room.

"Not really-" Naruto looked at Sasuke and knew something was wrong with this picture. "Nice try Gaara." Naruto smirked.

"Ah, every good." 'Sasuke's' voice deepened and he turned back into Gaara. He walked closer to the bed. "Your coming back." He ordered, Naruto stood up and glared.

"Hell no! If I have to I'll kick your ass!" Naruto knew every well that he couldn't do that, but he said in anyway. To Naruto's surprise he started laughing, not a fake laugh a real laugh, and it was scary. Naruto stepped back, as Gaara stopped laughing, before Naruto knew it Gaara sand was running up his leg.

---

"Holy shit!" Naruto screamed waking up from another dream. "Did I just have a dream in a dream?" Naruto rubbed his head, and looked at the clock it read 4:30 a.m. "Ah!" Naruto groaned laying back down. He never fell back to sleep he couldn't, he wasn't tried (so he thought) and he was uncomfortable. Naruto stared out the window, begging for the sun to come up, he waited for a while until the clock hit 6:00.

"Finally." Naruto sighed, he got up and walked out of his room, "now where is the restroom?" Naruto asked himself, "Maybe it's this one." He looked at the room to the right of him. He slow opened it and poked his head in, and he was glad that he picked the right door. "Nice." Naruto smirked entering the bathroom; he turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. He looked into the mirror, "I look like shit." Naruto sighed, stripping down, and stepping into the shower.

---

Sasuke groaned as he heard the shower running, he looked at the clock, 6:30.

"What the hell?" Sasuke forgot that Naruto was there, "Oh yeah, Naruto is here." Sasuke said lazily and fell back to sleep. "Wait! Naruto's here why am I sleeping!" Sasuke jumped out of bed and got dressed very quickly. 'Wait I need to chill, I'm the Great Uchiha for god sakes not a stupid little fan girl!' Sasuke took a deep breath and opened his door and stepped out. Luckily at the same time Naruto was getting out of the shower. Sasuke sighed and walked slowly to the door and leaned against the wall, waiting for Naruto to come out. Naruto groaned as he wrapped the towel rounded him loosely.

"This is going to suck." Naruto sighed, grabbing his cloths and heading for the door. He stepped out and noticed Sasuke was leaning against the wall waiting. "Sasuke what the hell!" Naruto yelled grabbed his towel before it fell.

"You woke me up and I need to brush my teeth if you don't mind." Sasuke smirked.

"Ok, I'm going to go wash my cloths and you brush your teeth." Naruto blushed walking downstairs, tying the towel round him tighter.

_Man, that was close._

_**Not really.**_

What are you talking about? 

It's not like he was the one in the towel wrapped loosely around him all wet, it was you and you don't even know if the Uchiha likes you, so it wasn't close.

Why do you have to correct me? 

Because, it pisses you off.

_Shut up fur ball!_

Make me kitsune! Fine talk to yourself! 

Asshole.

---

Naruto looked around for the laundry room.

"You think for a clean freak it would be easier to find." Naruto continued to look

"Thanks." Naruto looked up the steps and there was Sasuke, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the steps slowly. "And the laundry room, is in the kitchen."

"In the kitchen?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Dumb ass, I'll just show you." Sasuke sighed and walked towards Naruto and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, and to the laundry room. "Here." Sasuke smirked stilling hold Naruto's arm.

"Thanks, can I have my arm back please." Naruto glared as he pulled his arm way from Sasuke's grip.

---

"Gaara, we have not found Naruto or the Uchiha." One of the ninjas reported in through the earpiece.

"Then keep looking." Gaara ordered.

"Yes, sir." He said disconnecting the channel; Gaara took out his earpiece as he came closer to the Hidden Leaf Village. _'I know you're here Naruto.' _Gaara glared at the town and jumped down to the ground and walked the rest of the way to the village. _'He thinks he can hidden his charka he's wrong.' _Gaara crossed his arms, and smirked.

---

"Hey, teme!" Naruto called.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"Do you think I could borrow some cloths? I really hate just being in a towel." Naruto asked. 'Why I don't mind.' Sasuke smirked.

"I guess." Sasuke narrowed his eyes and headed for the stairs to get cloths for Naruto.

**_Oh I see you just want to wear the Uchiha symbol._**

_No! _

Yes Shut up! 

**_Fine, but you know I'm right. _**

Sasuke came back with a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt.

"Here," Sasuke handed Naruto the cloths.

"Thanks, I'm going to go change." Naruto said walking passed Sasuke to the nearest bathroom. Naruto quickly put on the cloths and walked back out he didn't put the shirt on. "Here, I don't wear white." Naruto replied simply throwing the white shirt to the Uchiha.

"Ok." Sasuke smirked looking at Naruto's fit body. "I'm leaving I have to meet Sakura and Kakashi at the bridge."

"I'll be damned if I have to stay here by myself!" Naruto glared.

"Ok, then you try explaining to Sakura and Kakashi why you came back." Sasuke smirked.

"Ass hole." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "I guess I just have to-" Naruto stopped sense a familiar charka.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Gaara is here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Wow that was long!**

**Naruto: Why do I have to have all the bad dreams?**

**Me: Because I wrote it that way.**

**Sasuke: She has a point Naruto.**

Naruto: Shut up teme! 

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Me: Hey! Naruto would you make you feel better if I made Sasuke have a bad dream? (Yeah right)**

**Naruto: Maybe.**

**Sasuke: Loser.**

**Gaara: Why don't you people just shut up! You're giving me a bloody headache.**

**Me: -whispers- Ok, so hope you liked the chapter Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage"

Chapter 4

"What do you mean he's here? I thought we were doing a good job keeping our charka down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Just shut up! We have to leave NOW!" Naruto darted to the laundry room and grabbed his clothes. "Hurry up and pack food and other supplies." Naruto ordered, putting on his fishnet, black shirt and shoes.

"Hai." Sasuke nodded running up the stairs, Naruto didn't wait for Sasuke he just started grabbing things they needed water and food. Sasuke came running in the room with a navy blue backpack, Naruto threw in all the food and drinks in there.

"Now, Gaara is going to come in from the front entrance of the town, so we need to go through the training grounds to get out." Naruto headed for the front door.

"Wait then we'll run into Sakura and Kakashi." Sasuke reminded.

"Yes, I know that but I'm not going to take the chance to run into Gaara right now." Naruto sighed opening the door. They ran as quickly as they could without there charka, they **tried **to run pass Sakura and Kakashi, but it didn't work. Kakashi jumped in front of them, which pissed off Naruto. "Ah! Kakashi get out of the way!" He yelled, Kakashi's eye widen.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked this made Sakura came into the convention.

"Shit, yes it's me now move!" Naruto ordered.

"Wait, your back?" Kakashi asked not moving.

"We don't have time for this! He's getting closer. Move or be moved." Naruto glared, Kakashi laughed a little, until Naruto nailed him right in the stomach making him fall forward. His eye widen and Sasuke and Sakura were shocked too. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled grabbing his wrist and running around the gasping Kakashi and confused Sakura.

"Naruto what the hell!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto let go of his wrist.

"You don't sense Gaara he's about a mile away, we don't have time and you know that Kakashi is stubborn and I gave him a warning so he should have listened." Naruto stopped running when Sasuke and him were deep enough in the forest. They both were panting and tired. Naruto sat down under a tree and tried to clam down.

"I can't sense him, can you?" Sasuke asked sitting next to Naruto.

"No." Naruto took a deep breath.

"How did he find us?" Sasuke sighed.

"I think I know." Naruto said shyly.

"How?"

"You see when I was really young the villagers did some really fucked up things to me and now every time I'm scared or I feel that I'm in danger my charka kind of protects me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused.

"In other words, I felt in danger."

"Why?" Sasuke moved forward so he could see Naruto better.

"I had a fucked up dream or should I say dreams." Naruto corrected.

"You had a bad dream and that's how Gaara knows you were here." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, ok! Doesn't matter anyway, Gaara is too smart and he knows I wouldn't go to my hiding places, but the last place I would be." Naruto sighed.

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Good question." Naruto blushed.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Naruto glared.

"Nothing." Sasuke smirked, Naruto just sighed and tried to relax, he closed his eyes slowly ignoring Sasuke.

_So this is fun._

Your still with the Uchiha and you got to scare the living shit out of the pink haired girl.

_True._

So what now? Gaara is going to find you at some point.

_I know I haven't thought that far yet. _

Nice so you're just winging this for the time being right? Sure… 

-Sighs- your hopeless you need a plan so ask the Uchiha to help you.

_That is a good idea I guess. _

It's a good idea? I don't see you coming up with anything.

Ok thanks for the great advice! 

Welcome.

"Naruto?" Sasuke poked him.

"Hn?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke.

"Why the Sand Village?" Sasuke questioned.

"Huh?" Naruto sat up.

"I mean why did you go to the Sand Village? You could have gone anywhere, so why the Sand Village?" Sasuke repeated.

"At first I wanted to just be alone, it's not like anyone would care you know, but then I had an emptiness because I was alone. It's not like that's the first place I stayed I just liked it better than the only places." Naruto laid down on the grass and put his hands behind his head. "But I stayed at the Sand Village because of Gaara." Naruto finished.

"Oh." Sasuke said sounding disappointed.

"Not like that you pervert!" Naruto yelled. "I knew that he could relate to me and he would accepted the true me, hints why I'm not so much annoying, being annoying was a mask I wore to hid my pain." Naruto said with no emotion like it didn't bug him, but Sasuke knew it did.

---

Gaara walked closer to the bridge and stopped short when he saw Kakashi and Sakura, he was close enough to hear the conservation.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

"Yes, I'm fine Sakura, damn it I didn't think he would do that." Kakashi coughed holding his stomach.

"He seemed a lot different." Sakura said.

"My question is who is after him? And why is Sasuke with him?" Kakashi thought aloud. _'Got you' _

"Maybe I can shed some light on that." Gaara smirked coming from his hiding place. Kakashi and Sakura looked at Gaara confused.

"Sakura go home." Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi."

"Now, Sakura." Kakashi never looked away from Gaara, as he stood up.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." Sakura nodded and tried to run pass Gaara, but his sand grabbed her leg and tripped her. **(A/N Haha! Sorry I hate her.) **Kakashi glared at Gaara.

"She's not going anywhere, I'm not stupid the first thing this little bitch is going to do is tell Hokage that I'm here, and I won't have that." Gaara said calmly.

"Let her go!" Kakashi glared.

"No, not until you tell me where Naruto and the Uchiha went." Gaara's sand tighten round Sakura's ankle.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled in pain.

"So are you going to tell me or am I going to have to break her in half?" Gaara asked emotionless.

---

Naruto suddenly sat up and looked towards the bridge.

"What is it now?" Sasuke groaned.

"He's close, he's at the bridge and he's using his sand?" Naruto said confused, then his eye widen. "Sakura, Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as he stood up. "We got to keep moving." Naruto said packing the supplies they took out.

"Don't you think were far enough?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"Ok fine if you want to stay here be my guest, but Gaara is not going to give up." Naruto glared at Sasuke leaving the supplies.

_I have to get Gaara away for Sakura and Kakashi. _

Why? 

_He'll kill them._

So the pinked haired bitch never treated you right and Kakashi is well Kakashi.

I don't care! 

You dumb ass as soon as you let out a hint of your charka Gaara will get here within seconds and the Sand Village will take MY charka!

I KNOW! I'm just going to have to fight him off. WHAT? 

Naruto stopped holding back his charka.

---

Gaara stared at Kakashi emotionless waiting for him to answer as the pinked haired girl continued to scream. Then he sensed Naruto not to far from the bridge and smirked.

"I see I don't need your help after all." Gaara said as the sand released Sakura, and Gaara disappeared.

---

"Naruto, I thought you were smarter than this I mean you know you can't beat me so what was the point of you releasing some of your charka?" Gaara asked only a few feet away from Naruto.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." Naruto smirked.

"And you don't even have a plan, that's just like you." Gaara was trying to be cold hearted.

"I see your not letting out your sand." Naruto got in fighting position.

"I'm not here to fight." Gaara said simply, Naruto noticed Sasuke coming up behind Gaara and now Naruto knew what to do.

"Fine, then if your not here to fight then why are you here?" Naruto asked getting out of his fight position. Before Gaara could answer Sasuke attacked him and hit him right on.

"Huh?" Gaara turned around and glared at Sasuke, but then he got attacked again but it wasn't Sasuke or Naruto, it was Kakashi! **(A/N YAY! Kakashi!) **And his attack knocked out Gaara. **(A/N I don't know how just go with it)** Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi surprise, how did he get here without them sense him?

"Now," He said looking at the both. "You have some explaining to do."

"Ok, but we have to leave the area, Gaara will wake up soon." Naruto said.

"Fine." Kakashi nodded. "I know where to go." Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Sasuke grabbed Naruto and Kakashi did his transporting jutsu.

---

"Hokage Mountain?" **(A/N ok I don't know what it's call so live with it.) **Naruto questioned looking down on what he was staying on.

"Yes, I highly doubt Gaara would come up here." Kakashi said sitting down, "Now, tell me why is Gaara after you?"

"Because, the damn Sand Village wants to take Kyuubi's charka and they need me and Sasuke to do it." Naruto sighed.

"Oh." Kakashi said with no expression, then his eye widen.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto," Kakashi stood up slowly, "I want you to leave now."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"For one the festival is going to start soon, and too you're going to turn 18." Kakashi said simply.

"So, why does that matter?" Naruto asked.

"Because, that's when you and Kyuubi are going to become one."

"WHAT?"

**_WHAT!!_**

Me: That was fun 

**Sasuke: What a twist. (Robot Chicken!) **

**Naruto: How does Kakashi know this?**

**Me: You have to find out next chapter.**

**Kakashi: But I can answer it now.**

**Me: No!**

**Naruto and Sasuke: Tell us!**

**Kakashi: Because…. I'm good like that.**

**Me: Ok that's not what I had in mind but you keep telling yourself that. So I hope you liked the-**

**Gaara: Wait a damn minute! How did Kakashi knock me out?!? **

**Kakashi: Because I'm good like that. –Pulls out Icha, Icha Paradise and reads- **

**Gaara: Pervert.**

**Kakashi: So…**

**Me: OK anyway! Hoped you liked the chapter Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Runaways 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage"

Recap Chapter 4: "For one the festival is going to start soon, and too you're going to turn 18." Kakashi said simply.

"So, why does that matter?" Naruto asked.

"Because, that's when you and Kyuubi are going to become one."

"WHAT?"

**_WHAT!!_**

Chapter 5

"What? How? I mean what?" Naruto was rambling and Sasuke just stood there having no idea what was going on.

"This wasn't suppose to happen, but when you started using Kyuubi's charka you were slowly becoming one. And we predicted it would be complete at the age of 18 for you."

"Who's we?" Naruto glared.

"Umm… Hokage, Gai, Iruka-"

"IRUKA!!" Naruto cut off Kakashi. "And why didn't you guys tell me this sooner?"

"We were when you turn 16 but you left." Kakashi pulled out his book.

"Like I knew ok, I was better off leaving, Sakura didn't care, the village, hell even Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Oh don't act like that! Like you ever thought twice when you found out I felt." Naruto glared, Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widen.

"First off, Dobe, you don't know what I thought and second how dare you say that I didn't care!" Sasuke walked closer to Naruto and Kakashi pull his book down and stepped back. **(Now you know some things bad when Kakashi pulls his book down) **

"Right your just saying that!" Naruto turned away.

"How would you know that?" Sasuke questioned turning Naruto around.

"Because I heard you and Sakura talking before I left!" Naruto yelled his face turned sad.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you to come with me, so I went to your house. I was about to claim in through your window until I heard voices I know what you said and it hurt like hell ok!" Naruto turned back around trying to hide his tears. "She said I shouldn't even be a ninja and you agreed with her." Naruto folded his arms. Sasuke stood there in silences; Naruto got pissed and jumped off the mountain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"What the hell is he doing Gaara will sense him." Kakashi walked forward.

---

**_Kit what the hell are you doing Gaara will find you._**

_I don't care._

You selfish brat! It's not just about you! If he finds you I'm dead! 

_They can take your charka without Sasuke._

_**So… you have thought this through.**_

Yeah… 

_**So what now?**_

_I'm leaving this shit hole._

Good plan. Where to? 

_Who cares?_

Naruto sighed as he jumped from a building to a tree and to the forest, he stop at a pound to rest.

**_What are you going to do when Gaara comes?_**

_Don't know, I guess will see._

Ok it's getting dark, and your almost 18… Yeah and the festival is starting. –Sighs- 

_**Well Happy Birthday, Kitsune. **_

_Thanks Kyuubi. _

---

"Sasuke we got to find Naruto." Kakashi said in a very serious tone.

"Why, the bustard deserves to be alone." Sasuke glared.

"Yeah, that maybe so, but when Kyuubi and him become one he'll go on a killing spree if no one is there to talk since into him."

"What?"

"It's only when they become one, the next day he won't remember what happened, but he will know soon enough when he looks at all the bodies." Kakashi added.

"Err, you find him, I don't want anything to do with the dobe." Sasuke turned away.

"I have no time to argue with you so I'm leaving you here." Kakashi sighed jumping down and tried to sense Naruto. Kakashi found Naruto sleeping under a tree by the pound and sighed in relief.

"Naruto." Kakashi walked forward.

"Hn?" Naruto groaned getting up, rubbing his eyes, and looked at Kakashi.

"I think it would be best if you weren't out here."

"Why? Does it really- ah!" Naruto yelped grabbing his head.

"Naruto, calm down you and Kyuubi are becoming one you need to calm down." Kakashi ordered.

"To…ah…much…AH!" Naruto screamed laying back down.

"Naruto, relax!" Kakashi ordered.

"Err…AH!" Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and continued to scream.

"Naruto-uff!" Kakashi was hit by a burst of charka and slammed into a tree, and got knocked out. Naruto stopped screaming and opened his eyes; he slowly moved towards the pond and looked at his reflection. He changed a lot, his whisker-like-scares were darker, his fangs were shaper, and the biggest change was his eyes, one was blue and the other blood red. **(I think that's so cool) **

_Kyuubi? _Naruto didn't get a reply. _Kyuubi? _

_**Yes, I'm here kit relax man that really hurt.**_

_Like hell. _Naruto looked behind him to see Kakashi knocked out.

"Kakashi?" Naruto got to his feet and walked over to him. "Kakashi?" Naruto shook him, but no answer.

"Well, I must say I didn't think I'd find you but your not hiding your charka or Kyuubi's for that matter." Gaara smirked coming out of the shadows.

"Shut up!" Naruto glared.

"Oh, I see that you and Kyuubi have become one…"

"You knew?"

"Yes, I had to, it was my mission to know." Gaara answered.

"So, all the stuff we did was part of your mission?" Naruto walked forward.

"I guess you could saw that." Gaara shrugged.

"You really are a heartless demon!" Naruto clichéd his fist and lowered his head.

"That maybe, but whether you like it or not, I'm taking you and Sasuke to the Sand Village." Gaara stepped forward.

"**You, you son of a bitch!"** Naruto yelled as he shot his head up Gaara's eyes widen when he saw Naruto's eyes were blood red and filled with anger. But Gaara's expression turn back to normal and he just smirked.

"You can't scare me." Gaara was about to let out his sand until Naruto punched him really fast and didn't wait to see if he would get up or not, instead he jumped to the trees and headed for the village in search for Sasuke. Naruto quickly got into the village and tried to pin point Sasuke's charka, when he found it he went as fast as he could to the location. Passing everyone enjoying the festival, and his old friends, but Naruto didn't care he wanted to get to Sasuke and fast. Naruto ended up at the Uchiha Mansion, Naruto went to the very same window he did the night he left. Naruto got a small flashback but he shook it way and opened the window and stepped in. He closed the window behind him and walked closer to the bed where Sasuke was sleeping. Sasuke sensed Naruto's charka and sat up quickly and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke pulled his covers back and stood up, far from Naruto, Naruto didn't say anything he just breathed heavily and walked around the bed. "Naruto, your not yourself." Sasuke back away.

"**Of course I am Sasuke-Kuuuun." **Naruto purred, and stepped forward, which made Sasuke step back.

"No, your not, the real Naruto wouldn't come here and kill me or anyone for that matter." Sasuke tried to reason with him.

"**Oh, my dear Sasuke-Kun who said anything about killing you?" **Naruto smirked stepping forward, making Sasuke step back and hit the wall where he was now cornered. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke and was about three inches away. He leaned forward and…

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sasuke: No, what did he do?**

**Me: You'll find out soon.**

**Gaara: Why couldn't I be a good guy?**

**Me: I was going to, but I changed my mind.**

**Kakashi: I get knock out by a tree?**

**Me: Yes. Is that bad?**

**Kakashi: Hn.**

**Naruto: Man I feel badass in this story. –Grins-**

**Kyuubi: Kit it's me who's the bad ass not you! **

**Naruto: I can dream.**

**Sasuke: Naruto and me better do something good!**

**Me: Oh you guys will trust me. Anyway hoped you like the chapy sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm evil that way. **

**Sasuke: What was your first clue?**

**Me: I have to think about that even though I'm not aloud to think…ok so anyway people review so I write more!**


	6. Chapter 6

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 recap:** "Oh, my dear Sasuke-Kun who said anything about killing you?" **Naruto smirked stepping forward, making Sasuke step back and hit the wall where he was now cornered. Naruto stepped closer to Sasuke and was about three inches away. He leaned forward and…

Chapter 6

He leaned forward and crushed his lips into Sasuke's, at first Sasuke fought, he tried to push Naruto off of him but Naruto grabbed his hands and held them over his head. Naruto licked Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrances and Sasuke willing opened his mouth, letting Naruto taste him. Naruto pulled away and looked into Sasuke's black eyes, they were filled with lust and hunger for Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panned.

"**Yes Sasuke-kun?" **Naruto purred.

"I'll…be damned if I have to be uke." Sasuke smirked, at first Naruto smirked then he closed his eyes and opened them again and they changed from blood red to light blue.

"Sasuke? How…when did I…" Naruto rambled, Sasuke just smiled and pressed his lips on Naruto's, he was shocked at first but then he just kissed back. Sasuke pushed Naruto towards the bed…without breaking the kiss. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and they continued to kiss, Sasuke moved from Naruto's mouth to his neck and started biting and sucking making Naruto moan.

Naruto's shirt got in Sasuke's way so; he pulled it off a got rid of Naruto's shirt alone with his. Sasuke gazed at Naruto's perfect body and smirked he bent down close to Naruto's ear.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered he pulled away to look at Naruto's face he was smiling. Not the goofy smile it was a sexy smile.

"I love you too Sasuke." Naruto blushed and Sasuke just attacked his lips again. He trailed down Naruto's jaw, then his neck. He bit and sucked on Naruto's neck and made Naruto moan…liking the sound Sasuke bit down hard enough on the spot to leave a mark. He got bored with the neck and moved down Naruto's chest, and stopped at Naruto's nibbles and teased him.

"Ah…Sasuke…. stop teasing." Naruto moaned, Sasuke smirked and continued his trail; he smirked again when he got to Naruto's pants. He unbuttoned them, and then he took his mouth and unzipped them. "Sasuke…" Naruto moaned wanted him to hurry up, Sasuke got the hint and pulled off Naruto's pant quickly. He gazed at the tent in Naruto's boxer then Naruto made another whimper, so Sasuke slowly **(teasing Naruto to no end right now)** pulled off Naruto's boxers. Reveling his throbbing erection, Sasuke licked the tip of it gently make Naruto moan bucking his hips so Sasuke would pleasure him more, but Sasuke held down his hips and continued to tease Naruto.

"Sasuke…. ah…please…. stop…teasing…. ah!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke did as Naruto asked and took him whole in his mouth, making Naruto scream in pleasure. Sasuke sucked harder and faster each time until he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke swallowed very bit of Naruto, he lifted his head to see Naruto in a daze, he smirked at his lover and said, "Oh, Naruto-kun I'm not done yet." Naruto gave Sasuke that look 'your damn right your not done.' Sasuke smirked again and told Naruto to suck on his fingers, but Naruto refused. "Naruto what the hell?"

"I…want…it to be…rough the…first time." Naruto said in between breaths Sasuke just smirked and removed his pants and boxers and held his very hard erection at Naruto's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Sasuke asked worried.

"God damn it Sasuke, yes." Naruto glared pulling Sasuke into him with his legs, Sasuke and Naruto both let out a loud moan of pain and pleasure. When Sasuke was all the way in he paused to catch his breath.

"Sasuke…move!" Naruto ordered squeezing his eyes shut. Sasuke slowly started moving in and out of Naruto, him moaned in pleasure and moved his hips faster than Sasuke's paste, making Sasuke move faster. "Ah…Sasuke…faster…harder!" Naruto moaned and Sasuke did as he said and move faster and rammed into Naruto. Feeling his climax coming he didn't want to cum first so he grabbed Naruto's throbbing erection hard and thrust it to match his rhythm. Naruto moaned louder and threw his head back and grabbed the bed sheets.

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed in pleasure cuming in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke thrust a few more times and came inside Naruto, whispering his name and fall on top of Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and pulled the blanket on top of them and cuddled with each other.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke smiled falling asleep.

Naruto: My ass hurts, but it was so worth it! Me: I must say that was hot! 

**Sasuke: No shit I was in it.**

**Me: true**

**Gaara: Why wasn't I in this chapter?**

**Me: Because I wrote it that way…you're in the next one though.**

**Gaara: Good. **

Kakashi: Me too right? Me: Yup Naruto: Oh can I say it! Me: sure… Naruto: Thanks for read people!! Hoped you loved it! Sasuke: You guys better love it –glares- Naruto: Teme! Anyway…review so she updates soon! 


	7. Chapter 7

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage"

Chapter 7

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night not feeling Sasuke's warmth. He sat up and looked around the room, all he saw was darkness.

'_Guess he went to the bathroom or something.' _Naruto yawned and got to his feet only to fall back down. "Ow." Naruto whispered to himself…then he remembered what he did with Sasuke. "Oh yeah, Sasuke I want it rough the first time…I'm a dumb ass." Naruto sighed and slowly tried to stand again. He searched the room for his boxers and found them on the lampshade. "Nice." Naruto said to himself grabbing his boxers and putting them on.

He headed for the door and walked down to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Man screaming really makes your mouth dry." Naruto laughed a little and headed back up stairs to the bathroom. When he found that no one was in there he shrugged and looked in the mirror, his eyes were blue and red again. _'I guess I could get use to this.'_

'I think its kick ass!' 

'_You only say that because now I feature more of you.'_

'So' Naruto rubbed his eyes and headed out the door, then he felt as though something wasn't right. He slowly head back to the bedroom (one his ass hurts and two it adds a dramatic affect lol) he poked his head in the room and looked around. "Sasuke?" he called turning on the light, and what he found made him back away a little. "Ga…Gaara?" Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke surrounded by sand so he couldn't move. Gaara said nothing he just glared at Naruto, the sand slowly lifted up Sasuke, and he was knocked out. 

"If you don't come peacefully, I will kill him." Gaara said looking really calm.

"You can't kill him…you won't be able to take my charka…" Naruto had a point.

"Who said the Uchiha had to be alive?" Gaara smirked as Naruto's eyes widen.

"What?" Naruto didn't know what to do now.

"All, we need is the Uchiha blood and I could get that very easily." Gaara smirked as the sand tightened around Sasuke.

"AH!" Sasuke screaming now awake. "What the fuck?" Sasuke breathed heavily.

"Now, are you going to come peacefully?" Gaara questioned again.

'_Shit what do I do…I don't want Sasuke to die…' _

'_**Try to talk him out of it…you talked him out of kill that little boy one time.' **_

'_Yeah but this is a mission and Gaara will finish his mission no matter what.' _

'You have to try!' 'Ok' 

"Gaara don't do this, I know you don't want to. You let me go when had the chance to stop me the first time but you didn't" Naruto continued, "You can't tell me that you didn't like that fact that you had someone who was like you, who had been feared and hated by their own village. You don't want to do this I know it so stop…please." Naruto walked forward. The sand lowered Sasuke to the ground and released him; Gaara was breathing heavily and glaring at Naruto.

"Stop it Naruto…it…it won't work this time." Gaara grabbed his head with one hand and looked down.

"Gaara, stop this…your only hurting yourself." Naruto walked to Sasuke and pulled him away.

"Stop!" Gaara yelled making his sand attack Naruto and push him up against the wall.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed in pain.

'_It's not working…' _

"Naruto!" Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Stop!" he ordered Naruto still screaming.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Gaara yelled and more sand shot at Naruto.

"AHHH!" Naruto scream squeezing his eyes shut.

"Gaara you're going to kill him!" Sasuke yelled and Naruto stopped screaming. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at him and red charka was surrounding him.

"**You are not going to kill me!" **Naruto's eyes shot open and they were blood red once again. **"If I can't talk you out of killing me, then I'll just kill you." **Naruto walked forward, Gaara didn't move he stare at Naruto emotionless.

"Naruto, don't you'll be just as bad as him!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto didn't listen he just kept walking forward. "Naruto, damn it listen to me!" Sasuke glared.

"**Shut up!" **Naruto turned and glared. **"I won't let him kill Naruto." **

"What?" Sasuke asked confused as to why Naruto was talking in third person.

"**Stupid human I'm Kyuubi!" **Kyuubi growled, and turned and looked at Gaara he was gone. **"Ah, the bastard ran away." **Kyuubi clichéd his fist and turned towards Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke back away. "Calm down."

"**Why did you have to argue with me?" **Kyuubi glared.

"I didn't want you to do something that will make Naruto regret!" Sasuke glared back Kyuubi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, they slowly opened and there were blue and red again. Naruto fell to the ground (from using to much charka at once). Sasuke walked up to Naruto and sighed, he picked him up and placed him on the bed. Sasuke watched him as he slept and stayed up to make sure Gaara didn't come back.

-Naruto talking to Kyuubi-

Since when does Gaara run away? 

I don't know, but I know he was trying to stop himself…why did you have to take over?

**Because if I didn't you'd be dead. **

So….

**Well I don't want to die so I guess I just saved my ass. **

Ok I get it…but you scared Sasuke.

**He shouldn't have argued with me.**

You could've been a little nicer though.

Have I ever been nice? 

I thought you would change a little.

**Nope.**

Hard ass

**You know it. **

I'm waking up know…oh and thanks for making over use my charka.

Any time –smirks- 

Asshole.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke sitting next to him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto voice was horse.

"Hey, your up." Sasuke said in a kind voice.

"I feel like shit." Naruto laughed a little.

"I'll go get you some water k?" Sasuke got up and walked out of the room.

_Why do I get the feeling that at any moment Gaara is going to come and kidnap me? _

_**You're scared shitless that's why. **_

Oh ok… But just to be sure you two should probably leave the mansion. Good plan Naruto sat up and got out of bed and fell down on the floor when he tried to stand up. "Ow!" Naruto yelled rubbing his ass. Kyuubi! What? Why didn't you heal my ass? Well that's because, I didn't feel like it. Heal my ass it hurts! 

_**No, you wanted it rough the first time so you're going to deal with it.**_

Bastard! 

_**You know it.**_

Naruto groaned and stood up slowly and walked slowly to the door. He walked downstairs and saw Sasuke getting a cup for Naruto; Naruto walked behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Mmm…Sasuke you smell good." Naruto mumbled in his back, Sasuke just smiled and turned around and kissed Naruto gently on the lips. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer deepening the kiss; Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lip when the doorbell rang. They pulled away and sighed, Naruto moved aside to let Sasuke get the door.

---------------------

Sasuke opened the door and saw Kakashi rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke called getting his attention.

"Oh Sasuke your alive." Kakashi sighed in relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sasuke questioned.

"I thought Naruto killed you…I guess I was wrong…so have you seen him?" Kakashi asked pulling out Icha, Icha Paradise.

"Yeah…" Sasuke blushed.

"Who is it teme?" Naruto coming up behind Sasuke and wrapping his arms around his waist again.

"So you didn't kill anyone after all." Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"Nope…I just had sex." Naruto smirked.

"Naruto…he doesn't need to know that." Sasuke sighed.

"Why…you know we had fun." Naruto grinned.

"True." Sasuke smiled remember the night.

"Ok anyway…three things…one no training or missions, two we can't find Gaara, and three Naruto Hokage wants to see you." Kakashi yawned.

"What! I don't want to see the old hag!" Naruto let go of Sasuke and glared at Kakashi. "Why did you tell her I was back?"

"I had too…and besides I like pissing you off…if you want Sasuke can come to." Kakashi said bored.

"Fine I'll see the hag…and Sasuke your coming." Naruto ordered.

"Ok…" Sasuke laughed.

"I'll see you there." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You ready teme?" Naruto asked.

"No, and your no either your still in you boxers!" Sasuke shut the door.

"Oh yeah…well then can I wear something of yours, cause all my stuff is _dirty_." Naruto smiled.

"Sure."

"And no white please." Naruto reminded him as Sasuke walked upstairs.

"Get your ass up here!" Sasuke ordered.

"Ok love." Naruto smiled heading up the stairs.

---------------------

Gaara: I run away? 

**Me: Yes, it was that or I would've made Naruto kill you.**

**Kyuubi: It would've been me not Naruto.**

**Me: Ok sorry…or I would've made 'Kyuubi' kill you. **

**Gaara: Hn **

**Sasuke: Why does Naruto have to talk to Hokage?**

**Me: Because I said!**

**Naruto: In other words teme, she won't tell us until next chapter.**

**Me: You catch on Naruto. –Smiles-**

Sasuke: I'm bored…-looks at Naruto- Naruto: Sasuke…why are you giving me that look? Sasuke: -Grins and grabs Naruto and runs into the other room- 

**Me: Woot more pretty! I got to go…R&R I'll update soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

Betrayal 

**(A/N)**

Kyuubi talking 'Gaara' Thoughts' Naruto's thought's 

'Sasuke' thoughts'

"Sand Village Hokage" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Naruto and Sasuke got dress and headed out to Hokage Tower, Naruto sighed as the walked through the village.

"What's bugging you?" Sasuke looked at Naruto noticing he was a little uneasy.

"I getting prepared for one the villagers tell me 'get away damn demon,' or for someone I use to know to come up to me and say 'is that you Naruto?' I really wish we didn't have to walk." Naruto sighed.

"Relax, were half way their and no one has pointed you out." Sasuke assured him.

"OH SASUKE-KUN!!!" Someone yelled from behind them, Sasuke turned around slowly and cringed, it was Ino.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the high pitch blonde.

"Hey Sasuke I haven't seen you in a while." Ino smiled coming closer, "Oh who's your friend he's cute." She batted her eyes and Naruto cringed, but then smirked when he thought of how she would reacted knowing she just call Naruto cute.

"You don't know who he is?" Sasuke questioned…dumb blondes.

"No…should I?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah…. it's Naruto." Sasuke gave her that 'you dumb ass look'

"WHAT! No that's not Naruto he left five years ago and he…he wasn't cute…he was annoying and wore that ugly orange thing." Ino denied it.

"Man, Ino you're dumber than I remember." Naruto, laughed a little.

"Shut up Naruto!" She glared. "Oh my god it is you! And I called you cute. Oh my god…no!" Ino screamed running away. Naruto started laughing his ass off.

"Man that was the highlight of my day." Naruto continued to laugh.

"I hope she leaves me alone now…anyway let's get to the tower." Sasuke walked off, and Naruto followed.

---------------------

Sasuke and Naruto headed for Hokage's office and were stopped by the guards.

"Who are you?" They asked Naruto.

"I'm Naruto dip shit." Naruto glared at them.

"Oh…sorry go right in." They said as the opened the door.

"You know I thought that your office would be a little different after five years hag." Naruto said walking in the room.

"Nice to see you too brat." Tsunade smiled. "Interesting look." She said mainly looking at his eyes.

"Thanks, Kyuubi likes it too…. so anyway off the welcoming, what do you want?" Naruto put his hands behind his head.

"Well I see there's no beating around the bush…but I must wait for the others to arrive." Tsunade put her hands on her desk.

"Who?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't say they want it to be a surprise."

"Damn them…I want to get this over with." Naruto groaned.

"To bad." Tsunade smirked. "Sit, while you wait." She pointed to the two sits in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke sat down, waiting for Tsunade to say something. "Well as Kakashi should of told you, we can't find Gaara."

"Yeah, we did though, he came after us last night…but than he left after Naruto went Kyuubi." Sasuke answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he was having a war with himself and he couldn't take the pressure so he left…Kyuubi said that he'll be back and he also said Sasuke and I shouldn't go back to the manor." Naruto brought his hands through his hair.

"What?" Sasuke looked at Naruto confused. "And you didn't tell me this why?" Sasuke glared.

"I just did." Naruto said being a smartass.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So, anyway, I don't want to argue with Kyuubi, but I must disagree." She said standing up.

"Do you want to run that by him?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Tsunade face dropped.

"I'm serious."

"Uh…no…that's ok." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Naruto, stop being an ass." Sasuke elbowed Naruto.

"Fine, I was just having my fun." Naruto sighed.

"So, Sasuke…" Naruto tuned out the room and started talking to Kyuubi.

'_Think is stupid.'_

'_**Yeah, but I really want to give the hag a piece of my mind.' **_

'_Sorry can't allow that.'_

'_**You suck the fun out of my life.'**_

'_I care?'_

'Something is bugging you…' 'No…' 'Do I have to dig for the information?' 'No…because nothing is bugging me…expect you!' 'Hey you started talking to me!' 'So…' 'So? Your taking what ever is bugging you out on ME!' 'Ah, I'm ignoring you!' 'Fine!' 

"Naruto you ok? You look pissed." Tsunade asked as she finished whatever she was saying to Sasuke.

"Fine, just talking to Kyuubi." Naruto faked a smiled.

"Oh well I guess we should start since others are taking too lo-"

"Yo." Kakashi cut off Tsunade by coming in at the last minute.

"Kakashi, do you have to make EVERYONE who's going to be here late too?" Tsunade twitched.

"No, they choose to," Kakashi pulled out his book.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked.

"Hn beats me." Kakashi shrugged.

"You mean you don't know." Tsunade twitched again.

"Not really."

"God damn it Kakashi why did you have to hide my--Naruto!" Iruka entered the room.

"Iruka! Long time no see." Naruto smiled.

"Well, good to see you again." He smiled back, "I see that you a Kyuubi have become one…nice look I must say."

"Thanks," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So hag, is this everyone one?"

"Fuck no." Tsunade smirked.

"AH, I'm going to be in this boring office forever!" Naruto groaned.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke glared.

"Hey Sasuke haven't seen you." Iruka said.

"Yeah, that's because I got kidnapped like for two days."

"Huh?" Tsunade and Iruka questioned.

"Yeah Kakashi didn't tell you guys? Naruto and Gaara kidnapped me in order to take Naruto's…I mean Kyuubi's charka." Sasuke looked at them confused.

"Oh yeah, I knew I forgot something." Kakashi shrugged.

"Hey, question." Naruto said getting everyone's attention. "If Kyuubi and I have become one, wouldn't it kill me if they take Kyuubi's charka?" Naruto questioned…everyone just stared at him for a moment.

"Yes," Kakashi answered since no one was bold even to say it.

"I was afraid of that." Naruto sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto we won't let Gaara near you." Iruka assured him.

"Well, you already failed at that." Gaara said coming from the corner of the room.

"Holy shit!' Naruto shouted, Kakashi, Tsunade, Iruka and Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto to protect him.

"I won't fight." Gaara glared.

"Something tells me he's lying." Sasuke commented.

"He doesn't lie." Naruto pushed through Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Hey brat what are you doing?" Tsunade shouted.

"Relax." Naruto walked closer to Gaara. "So than why are you here?"

"I guess I got a heart." Gaara smirked, "I just came to tell you that the Sand Village won't be after you and the Uchiha."

"And how you going to tell boss that you just let us go?" Naruto folded his arms.

"Easy, I'll tell him I killed Uchiha, and you loved him so much that you killed yourself to be with him." Gaara smirked.

"Then, what will you do?"

"Hn haven't thought that far yet, but I'll see you around Kitsune." Gaara sighed disappearing.

"Well that solves that problem." Naruto turned and looked at everyone.

"You could've been killed." Iruka said.

"I told you Gaara doesn't lie." Naruto glared.

"There's a first time for everything." Kakashi said grabbing is book again.

"Shut up Kakashi!" Naruto glared.

"Naruto chill he was just kidding." Sasuke assured him.

"Whatever…can I go now?" Naruto asked.

"Well…the others haven't-" Tsunade stopped when she noticed Naruto left the room. "Ok, what's up with the brat?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sasuke glared as he stormed out of the room.

---------------------

**Naruto- I hate being pissed.**

**Me- Sorry, I want to make the story longer so live with it!**

**Sasuke- do we have sex again? **

**Naruto- Sasuke!**

**Sasuke-What you were thinking it.**

**Naruto-So…**

**Me-I'll think about it.**

**Sasuke-Oh you evil person…fine I'll just have my fun –grabs Naruto and runs to the bedroom. – **

**Me-Oh come on I just cleaned my sheets! –Sighs- well review please and I'll write the next chapter soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Betrayal **

Chapter 9

Sasuke's P.O.V

I ran out of the tower in search for Naruto who ran out for no reason that I could think of. I sighed as I tried to think where the dobe would go. 'Ok if I know Naruto and I do (inside and out hehe) he would go to the training grounds or Hokage Mountain.' I rubbed head before heading to the training grounds first.

When I didn't see the blonde, I tried to head towards the Mountain but Sakura stop me.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I haven't seen you in a while." The pink haired girl grinned.

"Not now Sakura." I said and again she stopped me.

"But Sasuke-kun I have news!" She grabbed onto my arm, my eye twitched as I pulled my arm away from her death grip.

"Sakura I don't have time for this I need o find Naruto." I glared.

"Oh really because that's my news, I just saw Naruto not to long ago." She smiled.

"Really? Where did he go?" I asked.

"I said I _saw _him, when I tried to talk to him he disappeared he seemed really upset." Sakura informed.

"Whatever." I glared at her again and jumped to a roof top and headed towards the mountain.

"But Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura called I ignored her and kept going. When I reach Hokage Mountain I look around for the little dobe.

"Naruto are you here?" I called, I heard nothing, "come on Naruto I know your here." I called again. I got no reply, and then I heard what sounded like someone crying. "Naruto?" I said quietly and followed the sounds of the sobs.

"Go…away." The voice sounded crack and scared, I sighed and found Naruto he was hugging his knee, with his hair covering his eyes.

"Naruto…" I walked up to him and sat down. "Why did you run off?" I questioned.

"Because, I did." He replied in a smart ass tone, I glared at him.

"Hey whatever is bugging you don't take it out on me…I'm only trying to help!" I yelled. He sighed loudly and turned and looked at me with his blue and red eyes.

"I know…I'm sorry…I just got so mad." He sighed again running his hand through his hair.

"Mad about what?" I asked.

"Well you know when Kakashi said…'there's a first time for everything'?" I nodded. "Well then I realized that Kakashi was right…Gaara already lied to me. I mean the whole time I was with him it was just part of his mission. He betrayed me and now….now he's going to betray the Sand Village? That doesn't make sense…does it? And let's say he does betray the Sand Village…what if they don't believe that you and I are died? They might want to see the bodies, and Gaara I know he is smart but we can't fake being died or have two clones look died, they'll see right through that. And if the Sand Village finds out Gaara is lying to them they will try to kill him…and I don't want someone to die like that because of me. I can't handle that right now you know?" Naruto groaned, "This sucks I can't do anything to help Gaara I feel weak and useless!" He yelled.

"Naruto…don't you think your over thinking this?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah I know I can't help it though you know?" He looked at me again.

"Naruto it's going to be fine Gaara will do what he can." I smiled; he smiled back and hugged him.

"I hope your right." He sighed and cuddled up to me, soon after felling asleep.

---

Naruto's P.O.V

_-Naruto's Dream-_

_I woke up to see nothing but darkness; I looked behind me to see Sasuke peacefully sleeping. I smiled and slowly got up trying not to wake him. I took a deep breath and let the quietness take over, and then I sense a familiar charka. _

"_Gaara I know your there come out." I smiled, he stepped out slowly and he was holding his shoulder. "Gaara?" I walked up to him._

"_Naruto…the…the Sand Village found out I…I was…lying for you…there after me…you got to…to help." He whispered in between pants. _

"_Shit, come on let's get you somewhere safe." I grabbed Gaara and tried to walk him towards Sasuke. Suddenly I got kicked to the grounded, I looked up and saw a dark figure and he had a kunai to Gaara's neck. "No stop!" but it was to late the figure cut Gaara's throat, he fell to the ground and blood surrounded him. "No Gaara!" I yelled. _

"Naruto wake up!" _I heard a voice call…wake up? _

_-End of dream- _

My eye snapped open and I saw Sasuke calling me to wake up.

"Sasuke?" I said in a husky voice.

"Naruto your awake I was worried…what the hell happened? I was watching you sleep and the next thing I know red charka formed around us." Sasuke said in a very worried tone.

"It's nothing it was just a dream…I hope." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yes I'm sure." I laughed, "So you were watching me sleep?" I cooed.

"Well…I uh…" Sasuke blushed. I just chuckled and put my right hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. I felt Sasuke smirk in the kiss and he pulled me closer, he licked my bottom lip and I parted my lips so his tongue could search through my mouth. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Yo…oh…sorry." Kakashi blushed as he appeared out of nowhere, I blushed and Sasuke just glared at him.

"What do you want?" Sasuke continued to glare.

"Umm…Tsunade wanted me to check to see if you two were a live…or something along those lines." Kakashi pulled out his book.

"Ok we're alive now go!" Sasuke ordered _horny bastard. _I thought.

"Can't…" He sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Tsunade wants me to stay with you two until Gaara comes back." Kakashi rolled his visible eye.

"That old hag!" I yelled Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, sense were going to have to wait for Gaara, we should go somewhere more comfortable." Sasuke smirked.

"Good idea Sasuke." Kakashi agreed. Sasuke got up and held out his hand so he could pull me to my feet. I blushed and took his hand, he pulled me up quickly, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"So where to?" I asked.

"The manor where else?" Sasuke smirked and walked towards Kakashi. "Sound good Sensei?" He questioned.

"Hmm…oh sorry I wasn't listening." Kakashi glanced up from his book.

"Damn pervert." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

---

After a little argument between Kakashi and Sasuke we finally arrived at the manor. We walked in and I headed for the living room, I sat on the couch, Kakashi sat on the arm of the couch and Sasuke went into the kitchen to make tea. Kakashi glanced up from his book and looked at me.

"Naruto stop suppressing your charka." He ordered me.

"Oh sorry I guess I was use to it hehe." I rubbed the back of head. Sasuke walked in shortly after with three cups of tea. He hand Kakashi one sat next to me then handed me one. "I wonder what's taking Gaara…" I sighed.

"Don't worry Naruto, Gaara can handle himself." Kakashi assured him.

"Wait we don't even know if he's going to come back or not!" I yelled.

"Dobe relax he will he has to tell us if his little plan worked." Sasuke shook his head.

"I guess your right so what should we do for the time being?" I asked.

"Why don't you two spar…it has been a while." Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"I don't know I might kick teme's ass." I grinned.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke glared at me.

"While for one Kyuubi and I are one that makes me stronger and two I've been training with Gaara for five years." My grin grew wider.

"Will see about that…come on let's go out back to my private training grounds." Sasuke got to his feet.

"You have a private training grounds and I didn't know about it?" I stood up.

"Hn it's a big house what do you expect?" Sasuke shrugged and headed towards the back, Kakashi and I followed shortly after. We got outside Sasuke stood at one end as I took the other, Kakashi jumped to a tree branch and pulled out his book. I took off my shirt, popped my neck, knuckles, and pulled my arms behind my back before taking my fighting stats.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke gave me a questioned look.

"Oh is it the fact that I took off my shirt? I bet you're tempted to take me now." I said with a sly smirk.

"Oh how you wish Naruto." Sasuke smirked. I quickly charged towards him he dodged me with ease like I knew he would. I did a few hands signs and made my shadow clones, three. "Shadow clones Naruto? You haven't changed at all." Sasuke smirked.

"So you think." One of my clones smirked. The all went in different directions towards Sasuke, Sasuke hit them all and thought there were going to puff away but they didn't.

"What the hell?" Sasuke looked confused while dodging another attack from my clones.

"Like my new trick Sasuke? Gaara thought it to me." Another clone gave a sly smile.

---------------------

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke panted as he looked for the real Naruto…he knew none of the clones were really him.

"Naruto cut the cheap trick and come out." Sasuke called attacking a Naruto clone.

"How do you know that I'm not already fighting you?" Naruto's clone asked.

"Because I'm not stupid dobe." Sasuke smirked but the smirk quickly went away as the real Naruto came out…he did some unfamiliar hand signs to Sasuke with his shadow clones. A red circle of charka formed around all the Naruto's…the three clones disappeared and there alone stood Naruto with his hair shielding his eyes. Naruto slowly raised his head to show his blood red eyes. He smirked and darted towards Sasuke at an unbelievable speed.

He was about to attack Sasuke when a wall of sand blocked his way. He glared at it for a moment…then he clamed down and his eyes were blue and red again.

"Oh Gaara why did you stop the spar…it was just getting good." Kakashi jumped down from the tree.

"I wouldn't call that a spar…Naruto you could have killed him." Gaara glared.

"I knew what I was doing you don't have to worry." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's what you said last time." Gaara pointed out.

"That was different ok?" Naruto glared.

"Whatever…the Sand Village bought my lie….here are your things they wanted me to burn them." Gaara said handing Naruto a suit case.

"Thanks…so what about you….are you going back?" Naruto questioned grabbing the suit case.

"Don't think so….nothing there for me…but while I'm here I have to pay someone a visit." Gaara smirked.

"And who would that be?" Naruto grinned.

"If I told you that I would have to kill you." Gaara smirked again and disappeared.

"So no worries…I'll go now." Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke questioned.

"What was what all about?" Naruto blinked.

"You almost kill me and you and Gaara." Sasuke glared.

"I didn't almost kill you I was in complete control besides I could never kill someone so hot." Naruto winked grabbing his shirt. "And what do you mean 'you and Gaara' that was nothing…what did it bug you?" Naruto questioned putting on his shirt.

"No…" Sasuke looked down.

"Oh you mean 'the last time' right?" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah…but if you don't want to tell me it's cool…it has been a long day and all….let's go eat." Sasuke walked towards Naruto and grabbed his hand leading him inside. "Ok what do you want? Ramen?" Sasuke asked opening his freezer, his back to Naruto.

"No." Naruto replied.

"Really? Ok how about some riceballs?"

"No."

"Ok sushi?"

"No."

"Then what the hell do you what?!" Sasuke asked a bit annoyed. Naruto smirked and came behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You." Naruto whispered into his ear, and move one of his hand from Sasuke's waist to his groin. "And I can tell that you want me too." Naruto smirked licking the shell of Sasuke's ear, making a small moan escape his lips. Sasuke quickly turned around in Naruto's arms to face to blonde he kissed him roughly as they made their way out of the kitchen, hitting a few things here and there as they pulled off each others clothes. When they made it to the bedroom they had nothing on, at this poitn Sasuke had started to suck on Naruto's neck and Naruto was moaning. The raven pushed Naruto on the bed along with him on top. He pulled away from the blonde's neck much to his disappointment, but the raven smirked at Naruto's dazed state.

He kissed the blonde's lips once again then making a trial down the blonde's body, he stopped at the little pink nubs and ran his tongue along one of them and racking his teeth over it, hearing Naruto gasp made Sasuke smirk. Sasuke took it in his mouth and toyed with it a little more before sucking on it roughly. Naurto arched up to his touch and moaned at what the Uchiha was doing, Sasuke soon released the nub and kissed his way to the other. He quickly took it in his mouth and did the same treatment, before moving down Naruto again.

He stopped at Naruto's navel and swirled his tongue to match the curse seal, Sasuke could tell Naruto was getting annoyed and he wanted to Sasuke to stop the teasing, one because he felt Naruto push his head gently down and two he was growling. Sasuke chuclked and went to Naruto's cock he kissed the head before taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly on it heard a groan from the blond as he ran his tongue across his slit.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto moanish beggedish, Sasuke stopped with the evil teasing and took the blond into his mouth, making him buck up. Sasuke held down his hip so he wouldn't gag, and sucked roughly but slowly on the blond's cock. Said blond tried to get the Uchiha to move faster without saying it. Sasuke got the hint though and moved faster and sucked roughly as the blond moaned and moweled. "Sasuke...I'm gonna-" Naruto didn't get to finish before he came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke drank Naruto's seed greedly and smirked at the dazed blond, as the Uchiha reached for the side drawer he pulled out a bottle of lube. Sasuke was about to coat his fingers with Naruto stopped him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked.

"I like it better when I'm not perpared." Naruto smirked along with Sasuke.

"As you wish Naru-chan." Sasuke then rubbed the lub on his throbbing cock, he placed it at Naruto's enterance and pushed in roughly both moaning in pain and pleasure. Sasuke waited until Naruto was ready before he started to me. Naruto bucked his hips which was a sign to the Uchiha to move, which he did slowly at first so he didn't hurt Naruto too much. Naruto noticed this so he wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist and froced him to pounded into the blonde rough and deep. Naruto moaned and gave Sasuke a look which he understood. Sasuke pulled almost all the way back and pounded into the blond almost animal-like.

"AHHH...S-Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto moaned and tried his best to meet Sasuke's thrust with his hips. Sasuke had no rthyme at the point he was slamming into the blond as fast and as hard as he could. Sasuke then took Naruto's member into his hand and pumped it rough and as fast as he could, hearing loud moans from the blond. "S-S-Sasuke!!!" Naruto screamed as he came in Sasuke's hand. Feeling the walls tighen around him and with one final thrust the Uchiha came into the blond and landed on top of the blond. "Wow..." Naruto breathed after he clamed down a little, he licked Sasuke's ear. (he was still laying on top of him)

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as he pulled out of Naruto, his seed and blood sepping out. They didn't seem to care though they were too tired they cuddled up to each other and slowly closed their eyes. "I love you, dobe." Sasuke whispered.

"I love you too, teme." Naruto smiled and fell in a deep sleep.

---

The next morning the both got up at the same time, they got dress, Naruto put on one of Sasuke's big t-shirts and Sasuke a t-shirt and boxers. The went to the kitchen so they could have breakfest, as Sasuke started to get what they needed there was a knock at the door. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"I'll get it." Sasuke said as he mad his way to the door, he opened to find, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Choji, and Ino at his door. "What do you guys want?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"We came to tell you the we heard Naruto's back." Kiba said.

"I know." Sasuke unfazed.

"You do?" They all blinked.

"Yeah?" Sasuke looked at them questionly until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Who is it Sasu-chan?" Naruto asked as Sasuke opened the door wider so the blond could see his old friends. The all looked at them wide eyed and jaws on the floor.

"So troublesome...it took you two long enough," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged, "Nice to see everyone, and if that's all I would like to have breakfest in peace with my boyfriend." Naruto said as he shut the door in their face.

"That was not like you." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey I'm hungry and I don't feel like playing 20 questions right now, come on I want some pancakes!" Naruto grinned as he led his boyfriend to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Oh damn I feel really bad for not updating soon, damn writers block!**

**Naruto: Sure blame it on the writers block, I call it lazyness.**

**Me: Shut up! **

**Sasuke: Yeah I agree with dobe you took to damn all lazy ass! **

**Me: Don't you think I know I'm lazy I mean come on it's who I am!**

**Sasuke: -sighs- why would someone admit that?**

**Me: Why not? -blinks-**

**Shikamaru: You guys are too troublesome stop agruing.**

**Naruto: Where the hell did you come from Shikamaru?**

**Shikamaru: I don't know I was just randomly brought here.**

**Me: Hehe that was me.**

**Shikamaru: What a drag...I know why now, ok people thanks for reading and review and what not and tell her what you thought and she'll TRY to update again soon, key word TRY. **

**Me: HEY!!! **


End file.
